Automatic vehicle washing assemblies, more commonly referred to as car washes, have become quite common. Such assemblies are designed to eliminate the need to manually scrub vehicles and to provide for the cleaning areas of a vehicle, such as the underbody, that are not easily and conveniently accessible during manual washing. There have been many improvements in car washing technology which have resulted in commercially available systems that are highly effective without damaging the vehicle exterior. In spite of the many advances in car wash technology, little has been done to improve the enjoyment of passengers within the vehicle while they are waiting for the car washing process to be completed.
The need for providing entertainment during utilitarian functions such as car washing has arisen due to the increased sophistication of children and adults through exposure to television, movies, amusement parks, and computers. This is particularly a concern for parents with smaller children who are too young to be left home alone while the parent performs various chores such as having the car washed. Unfortunately, they are often also too young and impatient to sit happily through the car washing procedure.
Accordingly, a need has developed for assemblies, systems, and methods for providing entertainment while performing such mundane chores as washing a car.